


Trimming/Lighting the Christmas Tree

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [10]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bailey - Freeform, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, two weeks before Christmas, the whole town gathered around to help decorate and watch as the tree was lit up for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trimming/Lighting the Christmas Tree

“Daddy, will you pick me up and put me on your shoulders?  I want to be tall!” 

Mark could hear Jack laughing from the kitchen, “Bailey, sweetheart, you still won’t be very tall.” 

“No one asked you, Jack! C’mon, Bailey, hop on.” Mark knelt down to scoop the child up, hoisting her up and onto his shoulders. 

Jack walked into the hallway, holding three cups of hot chocolate. “Are you two ready to go?” 

Bailey clapped happily “Yeah, let’s go!” She threw both hands in the air excitedly and smiled down at Jack.

After making sure Bailey’s coat, mittens, and hat were on tight, the family made their way through the front door and out into the snow, Mark having to duck so Bailey wouldn’t hit her head.

They were on their way, hot chocolate in hand, to the town square. 

Every year, two weeks before Christmas, the whole town gathered around to help decorate and watch as the tree was lit up for the first time.  

It was a community event that lasted all day and Mark and Jack had been going every year, even before Bailey was born.  There was music, food, games, and a sense of love and belonging that swirled through the air. 

This year, Bailey’s daycare had given her class the opportunity to create something that could be used to decorate the tree and each child had created an adorable little ornament.  Bailey made a reindeer out of a pinecone, googly eyes, and pipe cleaners.  Also glitter.  The thing was covered in glitter. 

They arrived at noon, as they usually did, and the trio walked straight up to the massive tree in the middle of town to hang her reindeer up.  

Leaning close to the tree, Mark supported Bailey’s legs as Jack supported her back, making sure she wouldn’t fall, while she reached out and proudly attached her reindeer to a branch. 

When they pulled away, Jack whipped out his phone and took a quick photo of the ecstatic look on her face while she was on his husband’s shoulders. 

“Papa!” 

Jack looked up from the photo he was posting to Instagram, “Yes?” 

“It looks so pretty! Can I go play now?” She asked, squirming on top of Mark and eyeing the kids running around in the nearby play area. 

“Of course!  I’ll keep your hot chocolate safe and sound with me.  So come see me if you want it, alright?” 

Mark bent to put her down and she bounced on her toes as soon as she was released. “Can I have a drink right now?” 

Jack wordlessly gave her a small, blue thermos for her to take a sip, also handing Mark his red one. 

She took a gulp, gave it back, and ran off to play with her friends. 

Mark chuckled, “So full of energy, just like someone else I know.” 

Jack rolled his eyes, “At least she’s not loud yet.” 

The day progressed. They ate, laughed, danced, and played, but the time had finally come. 

Almost every member of the small town, young and old, gathered around the tree.  It reminded Jack of the moment in The Grinch when The Who made a circle around the tree and started singing, holding hands in the process.

Speaking of holding hands.

Bailey had had a pretty full day and was currently lying on Mark’s chest while Jack held her hand.   They watched quietly as the Mayor climbed the old latter to put the star on top. 

“Daddy? Papa?” 

Looking down at their little girl, Jack hummed, indicating that they were listening.

“Do you think I will ever be able to put the star on top?” 

Her parents looked at each other, but Mark was the one to answer.  “Well, honey, that is normally the Mayor’s job, but perhaps one day, you’ll put the star on the tree.” 

Bailey hummed sleepily, her hand starting to grow slack in Jack’s as she drifted. 

Suddenly, their attention was drawn back to the tree.  It had finally been turned on and it began a chain reaction, which was Jack’s favorite part of the day. 

One by one, the lights around town began to blink on, giving the town a magical glow. 

As soon as every light had been turned on and every mistletoe had been hung, the townspeople began to disband, some were like Mark and Jack and were carrying their sleepy child home and others spoke in hushed tones as they made their way back to their houses. 

Turning to Mark, Jack was surprised to see him already staring. 

“What?  Is there still some cake on my face?” 

Mark laughed, “No. Your eyes are just reflecting the lights.  You look like an angel.” 

Jack blushed and smiled. “That was so dumb.  You’re so dumb.  I love you.” 

As Jack blushed, Mark leaned in to kiss him, careful not to wake the child they had both come to love so very much. “I love you too.  Now, lets go home and get Bailey to bed.” 


End file.
